The Lost Daughter
by Trucking girl 1109
Summary: What if Optimus Prime had a daughter, what if she was in the war where the Allspark was launched into space, what if she was badly injured? Bee/OC
1. Chapter 1

**The Lost Daughter**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Transformers I just own my Oc.**

**Auther Notes: Special thanks to Wish upon a Star for helping me out!**

**...**

**Third Person Pov:**

**...**

Cybertron a metal world much different from our own organic world called Earth, but the same in so many ways. Let me name off the things that are both the same and different. Cybertron could contain sentient life forms, but the difference was that like Cybertron the beings were made of metal, The simularities though were that they could feel things, things such as love, anger, sadness, pain, jealousy.

These beings called them selves Cybertronians, Though like us they also knew about war.

...

The battle field was alight with gun fire, explosions, and missiles being shot back and forth mechs on both sides falling to the ground offline. The sides that were fighting against each other were known as the Autobots and the Decepticons. The Autobots faught for good, while the Decepticons faught for evil.

Though not all Cybertronians were fighting, off to the side there were two Autobots hiding behind a pile of scrap, one obviously a mech by its bulkier form, with door wings on his back, while the other was femme with its slightly slimmer form, with a pair of door wings herself, they were both ruffly the same height, these two were known as Bumblebee and Midnight Prime. The reason they were hiding is because they were charged with getting an important artifact the, Allspark out of the Decepticons reach.

They watched waiting for the perfect moment to move, and it came when a taller mech named Optimus Prime attacked another one, just as tall named Megatron. They ran as fast as their legs could carry them, though they didn't move fast enough, because soon Megatron kicked Optimus Prime off him and gave chase after the two. "GIVE ME THE ALLSPARK AUTOSCUM!" Megatron roared at them which only fueled them to go faster, " NO WAY MEGA-AFT!" Midnight Prime called back before looking forward again. "Bumblebee hurry Mega-aft isn't to far behind!" She said to her companion.

They ran a few more feet a head before Midnight stopped and faced toward where Megatron was coming. Bumblebee turned wondering why she stopped before realization struck him. "No Midnight you can't face him, think of Optimus, Elita-1,...Me!" Midnight looked at him over her shoulder smiling softly at him. "I am thats why im facing him. I'm going to buy you some time to get the Allspark out of here before he gets it, Go!" Midnight said.

Bumblebee shook his head and started to say something, but she interrupted him, "GO!" She said as Megatron got closer. Bumblebee turned and continued, spark aching because he left the one he loved to fight that monster against his better judgement.

Midnight glared at Megatron, as he roared at her. "I will not let everyone down. "Primus give me strength", she muttered, as she let her battle mask form over her face. She slid her swords out, and charged at Megatron. They met head on, swords clashing, snarls, and insults being thrown back and forth. She was doing pretty well in her mind until Megatron pushed her backwards. She flipped back before one of her swords slid back in, when she pulled out her blaster from her back, and rushed forward again, shots being fired at Megatron. She got a few good shots off at him, when she reared her sword back, ready to deal the finishing blow, but Megatron beat her to it, and impailed her in her stomach area.

She heard several shouts, but two were louder than the others, They were Bumblebee and her father. Her optics widened, as Megatron yanked his sword back out and continued on after Bumblebee. Midnight slowly sank to her knees servos on her stomach where the wound was. She hardly realized that her father was at her side in an instant holding her shoulders, calling her name repeately, and was becoming destressed when she didn't look at him.

Midnight looked up towards where Bumblebee was when she heard a blast go off and then a painfilled wail coming from Bumblebee. She gapped in horror when she realized that Megatron had shot Bee in the neck, damageing his voice box. Soon though, Megatron was opening a space bridge. Midnight suddenly shot up and ran towards Megatron, and jumped on him before the space bridge closed, leaving two distraught mechs both feeeling like their sparks had shattered.

When the space bridge opened again, they were orbiting around a mostly blue planet with patches of green and brown here and there, Midnight was still trying to get another hit off on Megatron, but he was making it difficult. "GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE INSECT, HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME!" Roard Megatron, as he started to transform. She returned the favor and shot him in the stomach. "I hope you burn in a pit Megatron." She said, as she pushed him off course towards the top of the strange planet, where she could detect the temps were below zero.

Midnight was slowly falling into stasis lock, as she was pulled into the planets gravitational field, and plumeted towards the surface. "Oh this is gonna hurt.", was all she said before she was pulled into the gravitational pull. Her body started to turn bright red and was heating up, before she made impact. As she slowly crawled out of the crater, she looked up what was the dominate species of this planet, when her body started shrinking, until she resembled a human, all the way to the smallest dna. The only way she could turn back was a switch in her proceser. [**WARNING, WARNING, ENERGON LEVELS AT A DANGEROUS LOW LEVEL! COMUNICATIONS DAMAGED, SPARK SIGNITURE, DAMAGED, BEING ABLE TO FIND AUTOBOTS NEGATIVE, ENTERING STASIS LOCK!**] Was all she saw, as she pulled herself out, and slowly walked away from the crash site, injured even more, before she fell over on the ground. her last thought was, 'I hope every one is ok, Bumblebee, Dad. Mom dont forget me.'

There she was in a cybertronian coma, laying there appearing to look like a nine year old girl, until years later a married couple with a nine year old boy found what they thought was a recently injured girl on the forest floor, while they were hiking.

...

cliffhanger: what happens next? Review?


	2. Waking in the Hospital

**Waking in the Hospital**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the movie Transformers I just own my OC Midnight**

**Author notes: I am so so so sorry for the long wait ive had wrighters block for a while and ive been traveling so heres the update hope you like it.**

**...**

Midnight could here a faint beeping, as she slowly awoke from her stasis lock. "Where am I" she wondered, as she slowly opened her eyes to find herself in an all white room. "Whats going on" she thought, as she sat up quickly to find her processor spinning from sitting up to fast. She went to put her servo on her helm, when she saw that she was in organic form. "What in the pit is going on", she asked? Her breathing quickening. "Ok calm down Midnight." "What do you remember?" I remember running with Bumblebee, and attacking Megatron, she thought to herself. Megatron wounding me and Bumblebee, and then jumping Megatron when he blasted off, and then nothing.

"Oh good your awake!" said a nurse as she walked in startling Midnight. "Who are you?" asked Midnight, wary of this strange being.

"Oh Im nurse Crystal", said the overly nice nurse. "Now lets check you vitals." Crystal said, pulling out her stethascope and putting it to Midnights chest. Though, Midnights reaction was not expected.

Midnight jerked back flinging herself out of the hospital bed, and standing in the corner with a metal tray. "WHAT IN THE PIT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!" She screached at the nurse.

"Honey calm down, Im just checking your heart beat", said the nurse, trying to calm Midnight down.

Midnight guessed that heart beat meant spark pulse. "Well Im pretty sure its going fast now", Midnight growled. "Ok just calm down. "I'm not going to hurt you", calmed Crystal. Midnight slowly walked over to the bed and sat down. "Ok, but any funny business and I wont let you anywhere near me", warned Midnight.

Crystal nodded, and checked Midnights heart beat. "Well its faster then a normal heart beat, but that might be from your reaction", Crystal murmered. Midnight just nodded; she was'nt going to tell this human that a spark pulse is faster than a humans heart beat.

"Ok thats it, and Ill leave you be", Crystal said, as she went speed walking out of the room. Once the nurse had left Midnight jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Closing the door and flipping the light on. "Holy Primus, Im one of them", she gasped, as she looked in the mirror at her reflection. Human skin and eyes, not optics, black almost blue hair, glowing blue eyes. "Wait glowing blue eyes", she murmered. Getting an idea, she closed her eyes and imagined her skin shifting away to reveal metal, and her transforming into her pretender form.

Hearing the sound of shifting metal, as she opened her eyes, she saw the last of the human skin disapear to reveal her Pretender form. (Looks like the alice bot, but without the long tongue, has a battle mask like Optimus's over her mouth. Twin swords on her back, and one blaster on her right arm). "Ok, so I havent lost my pretender form, thank primus!" She smiled, a metalic sound to her voice. Though, she sighed, and shifted back to her organic form, and back again a few times. Though, she jumped when a knocking came from the door, "yes?" she asked. "Your guests are here", said the nurse, 'oh slag.'

...

Cliffhanger what happens next? please review.


	3. AN

**AN**

To all my loyal reviewers, I appoligize for the long wait I was stuck in Richmond Virginia for four days bc the truck broke down and we were stuck in a motel with no computer with me I am obviously home now in sunny Florida! so i wil be updating my stories soon.

PS: Thank you for being patient! ^-^ :3


End file.
